Ventkids
The Ventkids are a group of children from Solaris United in Fortuna who get by stealing parts from the Corpus and running K-Drive races out in the Orb Vallis. To fully access this Syndicate, the player must complete the Vox Solaris quest. Their entrance to their clubhouse is found on a large grated vent scrawled with graffiti located on the second floor of Fortuna above Legs' shop. As a Syndicate, Ventkids have their own Standing that can be exchanged for various rewards from the town's NPCs. Ventkids Standing can be gained by performing K-Drive tricks in Orb Vallis with a ratio of 1 standing per 4 points (max of 3,000 points or 750 standing per trick chain), or by completing Races in Orb Vallis that appear in different places on the map as denoted by a purple icon. Ventkids are a neutral Syndicate, and gaining Standing with them will not affect a player's Standing with any other Syndicate. Ranks Offerings Tips for farming standing *Five different races will spawn in Orb Vallis every day; the race selection resets at 0000 UTC. The easiest way to remember which races are active is to write down the corresponding number from this map: https://i.imgur.com/BHjycQ9.jpg *Each race will grant roughly 2000-5000 Ventkids standing and K-drive affinity based on the length of the race and speed of completion. Races may be repeated as often as desired, granting standing until the daily standing cap for the Ventkids is reached. *Go to The Pearl at the West of Orb Vallis and claim the area for Solaris United. Then grind around the ring surrounding the Pearl, jumping over the landings and doing a trick combination using Space-RightClick-Space-RightClick-Space. Land and grind back on the rail until you have enough of a trick multiplier to hit 3000. (The pearl is currently broken and you are unable to grind on it.) Known members *Roky, sells and assembles K-Drives to the Tenno in Fortuna. *Boon, runs K-Drive races in Orb Vallis. *Bobo, attempted to rob The Business and failed. Trivia *The Ventkids is the first Syndicate: **Where standing is gained from an activity other than missions (or bounties) and/or through the exchange of items. **That does not require any or to sacrifice to rank up. *The Ventkids have subdivisions named after the Pobbers and Kubrodons. *According to Eudico and Boon, Nef Anyo wants to get rid of the Ventkids, probably because they regularly steal Corpus supplies. *According to The Business and Smokefinger, the genre of loud and noisy music played by the Ventkids' percussion band is called 'Skeg', which is stylistically similar to found-object music performed by street performers or groups such as Blue Man Group or Stomp. **The Business seems to have problem with their taste in music. "Sounds like a bag of hammers thrown down the stairs," as he puts it. **Smokefinger appears to have a love/hate relationship with Skeg, in one breath both providing a thoughtful analysis of the "entirely original acousmatic experience" while also complaining that the noise makes it hard for him to sleep. **Rude Zuud - or at the very least Chatter - appreciates Skeg, making requests in exchange for parts to build Kitguns with. Zuud claims that Chatter sings when the Ventkids play their music at night, which helps her sleep. **From time to time, Bounties in the Vallis may have the Ventkids requests Tenno to steal supplies for K-Drives. Once the Bounty chain is completed Eudico, paraphrasing Roky, says that the Ventkids will 'Skeg it all up super loud all night', much to her subsequent annoyance. *Upon observing closely, these children have their heads mechanically, and presumably electronically, attached loosely to their bodies. **A detachable head is standard for Solaris cyborg bodies (Rigs). But they need to be fully grown before they can support a replacement torso large enough to store it inside. **Arlo has similar enhancements, though with his head misaligned with his neck, indicating he was Solaris himself. Bugs *In the percussion band behind Roky, animation for the nearest kid playing box and barrel occasionally won't perform properly. During the performance, the kid will sometime stand stiff while the sticks will float and hit the intruments by themselves. *Standing close to the child laying on the K-Drive as an Operator will cause the board's animation to stop and the child's head to disappear while he continues swaying side to side without the board moving. es:Ventkids de:Schachtkinder Category:Update 24 Category:Fortuna